Don't Turn Around
by K-Chan5
Summary: Syaoran's going back to Hong Kong! Nooo!!! How will Sakura react? Uses lyrics from "Don't Turn Around" by Ace of Base. Please read and review!


Don't Turn Around  
  
Written by: K-Chan  
  
Using lyrics from: Don't Turn Around by Ace of Base   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another sappy story, for those of you who like them!  
  
Author's Note: I've been trying to write a songfic for a while and I finally found a good song for one. I edited it a bit, just to make it work. I changed around the story a bit too. If you haven't heard this song, I suggest you listen to it, it makes the fic more enjoyable. Also, during the flashbacks, it's kinda neat to imagine the voices echoing. Just a little something I thought of.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or Ace of Base, even though that would be really cool.   
  
Key: - lyrics  
== yadda == - flashback   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
I will survive... without you.  
  
Sakura stared blankly out the window, her arms resting on the sill and her forehead against the glass. The day had finally come, the day she had dreaded for months. She and Syaoran had finally become close, and now he was leaving. Going back to Hong Kong.   
  
  
  
She slowly walked upstairs into her room. The sight of a pink bear with wings brought a tear to her eye. It was her birthday present from him. Sitting down on the bed, Sakura hugged the bear. Who would have guessed they'd ever be friends, much less fall in love?   
  
== "I know you have them. Give them to me!"   
  
Syaoran glared and shook the Lasin Board angrily. Frightened, Sakura took a step back and covered her pocket with a hand.   
  
"No! The Clow Cards are mine!" ==   
  
As Sakura thought about that, she smiled. First rivals, then allies, friends...   
  
  
  
Glancing at her watch, Sakura put down the bear and ran downstairs. She was late.   
  
When she arrived at the park, Syaoran was already there. The sight of him caused the lump in her throat to return. He stood up from the park bench as Sakura approached.   
  
"So..." he ventured, trying to clear the uncomfortable air, "I'm glad you could come before I have to leave."   
  
Sakura nodded, not knowing what to say. How could she possibly summarize how she felt?   
  
  
  
"I hope you have fun in Hong Kong," Sakura managed. Syaoran nodded, "Yeah. I really wish I could stay..."   
  
"Be sure to write often. Then I can keep you up-to-date with everything that's happening in Tomoeda."   
  
"I can call too."   
  
Syaoran pulled out a pink cell phone. Sakura recognized it as the phone identical to the ones owned by herself, Kero and Tomoyo. The aptly named "Cardcaptor Phone."   
  
"Since the 'One Button Calling' feature was added, it'll be real easy to keep in touch," Syaoran smiled, putting it back into his pocket. Looking at his watch, he frowned.   
  
"I have to go."   
  
Sakura's chest tightened. Wait! This was too soon! He couldn't go yet...   
  
I wish I could scream out loud,  
That I love you,  
I wish I could say to you,  
Don't go...  
  
"Well... good bye, Sakura-chan..."   
  
"Good bye, Syaoran-kun... I'll miss you."   
  
"I'll miss you too..."   
  
Syaoran started to turn, but paused, as if he wanted to say something else. Trying to keep her composure, Sakura almost wished he wouldn't. That would only make things harder. He swallowed forcefully and turned away.   
  
  
  
As his figure grew smaller and smaller into the distance, memories leapt forward into Sakura's head. The past two years were filled with cardcaptoring and him. Getting lost in Maze... chasing Sweet around the Home Ec. room... catching the pesky Move card... getting stuck in that elevator... there were so many.   
  
== "Ano... Li-kun?"   
  
Syaoran stopped packing his bookbag, "What is it, Sakura?"   
  
Sakura fidgeted slightly, "Well, I was wondering... we've gotten kind of close over the past couple months, so is it okay if I call you 'Syaoran' now?"   
  
He smiled, "Sure, Sakura-chan." ==   
  
  
  
Staring blankly at where he disappeared, Sakura let her tears go, letting them fall silently down her face.   
  
I won't let you know... 


End file.
